A conventional selective call receiver, e.g., a pager, often can receive messages from more than one sources. Sources are distinguished from each other typically by address information associated with each message or information service. When the address information correlates, or matches, a predetermined address in the selective call receiver, the selective call receiver receives and stores the message from a particular information source. In an audible mode, each predetermined address, i.e., each source, can be configured to invoke an audible alert having a cadence, or pattern, that is distinguishable from other predetermined address, i.e., other sources. For example, a user can distinguish messages received from different sources by the cadence of the audible alert. Optionally, a visual indicator on a display can provide the visual alert for identifying the particular source. This method of receiving and presenting messages, and identifying sources, to the user is well known in the art.
The predetermined address in the selective call receiver is normally preconfigured by the service center or the manufacturer. Hence, the predetermined address is normally fixed and unchangeable by the user. Normally, the user can only select the type of alert desired, e.g., audible alert or silent alert, for the entire selective call receiver. Typically, the user enters the selection via user controls in the selective call receiver.
Modern selective call services are capable of sending multiple types of information, for example, stock market, weather, sports, news or other information periodically to a subscribing selective call device (receiver and/or transmitter). Before long, hundreds of information services are likely to be transmitted to selective call devices. With this rapid expansion, the number of services will easily exceed the amount of information a user of a selective call device can easily receive based upon the limitation of the number of messages which is subject to the number of address ports and the storage capacity. Additionally, there will be a cost associated with the reception of these information services.
Thus, what is needed is a method of selecting and receiving different information services from a list of available information services during a predetermined time period.